residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jill Valentine/Biografie
REmake official site The Mercenaries |Gewicht = |Geschlecht = weiblich |Blutgruppe = B |Herkunft = weiß |Beruf = ehem. Delta Force ehem. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team ehem.Anti-Biohazard Unit Operative B.S.A.A. Operative |Status = am Leben |Spiele =''Resident Evil'' Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City |Stimme = Catherine Disher (RE3, MvC2) Heidi Anderson (REmake) Tara Platt (Pachislot) Patricia Ja Lee (UC, RE5, RE The Mercenaries 3D) Michelle Ruff (Rev, ORC) Kari Wahlgren (MvC3 Eng) Atsuko Yuya (MvC3 Jap) }} Jill Valentine ist eine der Hauptcharaktere der Resident Evil-Serie und erschien bereits in mehreren Teilen sowie in einigen Life-Action-Filmen, wobei dieser Charakter nichts mit dem aus den Spiel zu tun hat. Sie ist eine der elf Gründungsmitglieder der BSAA und war bis zu ihrem Unfall/Verschwinden 2005 Fields Agent der BSAA und Partner von Chris Redfield, der so wie Jill bis 1998 beim S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team seinen Dienst tat. Biografie Der Villen-Vorfall thumb|left|195px|Jill im Remake Bevor Jill zu den S.T.A.R.S. kam und im Alpha Team ihren Dienst antrat, war sie Teil der U.S. Delta Force. Dort war sie hochdekorierter Teil des Sprengkommandos. Aufgrund ihrer außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten im Kampf, aber auch wegen ihres Talentes, jedes Schloss zu öffnen, wurde sie für das Team Alpha rekrutiert. Am 23. Juli 1998 wurde sie mit dem restlichen Alpha Team unter dem Kommando von Captain Albert Wesker auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team geschickt. Das war zuvor in die Arklay Mountains entsandt worden, um die grausamen Morde an Bewohnern aus Raccoon City zu untersuchen. Nachdem das Alpha Team dessen notgelandeten Helikopter mit der Leiche des RPD-Piloten Kevin Dooley gefunden hat, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Auf der Suche in der Umgebung nach den verschwundenen S.T.A.R.S. wird das Team von unheimlichen Hunden angegriffen. Dabei wird ein Teammitglied getötet. In Panik und weil ihr eigener Pilot das Weite gesucht hat, flüchten die überlebenden vier Alphas zu einer nahe gelegenen Villa. Hier hoffen sie auf Sicherheit. Stattdessen landen sie in einem Albtraum. Zunächst verschwindet Chris Redfield in der riesigen Villa, dann auch noch der Captain des Teams, sodass sich Jill und ihr Kollege Barry Burton auf die Suche nach diesen machen müssen. Dabei kristallisiert sich schnell heraus, dass die Villa von einer schrecklichen Seuche überrannt wurde und alle Bewohner in Zombies verwandelt hat. Bald schon entdecken sie, wie auch die überlebende des Bravo Teams Rebecca Chambers, die Wahrheit hinter dieser Seuche und dieser Villa. Diese ist nicht nur eine Todesfalle, sondern auch Tarnung eines geheimen unterirdischen Labors, in dem die hiesige pharmazeutische Firma, die Umbrella Corporation, illegale Experimente mit einem tödlichen Virus vorgenommen hat. Das Labor, das die Überlebenden finden, birgt jedoch nicht nur die Experimente, sondern auch sogenannte bio-organische Waffen (BOWs), die Umbrella mit dem Virus herstellen wollte. Nach einem Unfall im April 1998 ist jedoch der Virus ausgebrochen und hat nicht nur alle Mitarbeiter, sondern auch einige Tiere infiziert. Unaufhaltsam verbreitet sich das Virus, was auch Ursache der schrecklichen Morde im Wald zuvor war. Zu allem Überfluss deckt Jill auf, dass der Captain der S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, in Wirklichkeit für Umbrella arbeitet und "seine" Leute in dieser Villa in eine Falle gelockt hat, um deren Kampfdaten zu sammeln und somit die Kompetenz der vom Virus erschaffenen BOWs zu belegen - dabei ist Wesker jedes Mittel recht. Doch es kommt ganz anders. Obwohl er Barry Burton erpresste, ihm bei seinem falschen Spiel zur Hand zu gehen - sonst würde Umbrella Barrys Familie töten -, stellt sich Barry gegen ihn und gemeinsam schaffen es Barry und Jill, den gemeinen Verräter zu überwältigen, dennoch entkommt dieser. Nichtsdestotrotz schafft es Wesker zuvor noch, den Tyrant, eine gewaltige BOW, freizusetzen, um sie auf die Überlebenden zu hetzen. Doch auch diese BOW können die S.T.A.R.S. besiegen und entkommen mit dem Helikopter, nachdem Brad Vickers, der Pilot des Alpha Teams wieder zurückgekehrt war. Die Villa der Umbrella Corporation geht in Rauch und Flammen auf, nachdem die Selbstzerstörung im Labor aktiviert worden war. Raccoon City Jill und die anderen überlebenden S.T.A.R.S. werden nach ihrer Rückkehr in der Öffentlichkeit der Lächerlichkeit preis gegeben. Niemand glaubt ihnen, was in den Arklay Mountains geschehen war. Zum einen, da Umbrella der größte Arbeitgeber in der Gegend war und etwa ein Drittel der Bevölkerung von Raccoon City für das pharmazeutische Unternehmen arbeitet, und zum anderen, weil ihre Geschichte von Zombies und Monstern zu hanebüchen erscheinen mag. Alle Überlebenden werden somit, um ein Exempel zu statuieren, vom Dienst suspendiert und das Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) wird vom Polizeichef Brian Irons aufgelöst. Während sich Brad Vickers vor den Augen der höhnischen Blicke zu verstecken scheint, gehen Jill, Chris, Rebecca und Barry in den Untergrund, um weiter gegen Umbrella zu ermitteln. Schließlich finden sie, mit Hilfe der Regierung, heraus, dass der Hauptsitz Umbrellas sich in Europa befindet und beschließen, diesen zu infiltrieren. Chris entschließt sich bereits Ende August, nach Europa zu gehen, während Barry nach Kanada reist, um seine Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Jill entschließt sich jedoch, noch etwas in Raccoon City zu bleiben, um den genauen Standort des Umbrella Untergrund-Labors zu finden. thumb|Dario und Jill im Warenlager Am 27. September 1998 findet sich Jill in einem Warenlager in Raccoon City wieder, wo sie auf den völlig hysterischen Dario Rosso trifft. Raccoon City wurde von dem T-Virus heimgesucht und hat Großteile der Stadt in Kriegsgebiete verwandelt. Die zombifizierten Einwohner stapfen nach Menschenfleisch gierend durch die Straßen. Wer nicht entkommen ist, wird gefressen oder von Angestellten der Umbrella Corporation erschossen, die einige Truppen ihrer Armee (UBCS) in die Stadt entsendet hat. Jill ist in das Warenlager geflüchtet und überlegt nun, wie sie dem Wahnsinn entkommen könnte. Rosso hingegen will sich nicht wieder nach draußen begeben und kämpfen, nachdem er seine Tochter dort verloren hat. Er weigert sich vehement, auf Jills Vorschlag einzugehen und beschließt, sich in einem Container im Lager einzuschließen und dort zu warten, während Jill den Schlüssel für den Hintereingang im Büro des Lagers holt und aus der Hintertür verschwindet, bewaffnet mit einer 9mm Pistole und dem Wunsch, so schnell es geht aus Raccoon City zu verschwinden. Doch kurz nachdem sie auf der Straße ist, wird sie von Schüssen auf jemanden aufmerksam gemacht, der wohl so wie sie überlebt hat, und will ihn einholen. Schließlich erkennt sie in dem Überlebenden ihren Kollegen Brad Vickers, der in Jacks Bar geflüchtet war. Nachdem Jill ihm geholfen hat, einen der Zombies zu überwältigen, die ihn in der Bar attackierten, erzählt der völlig aufgelöste und verletzte Brad von etwas, das hinter ihnen her sei - und hinter allen S.T.A.R.S. -, doch bevor Jill ihn weiter fragen kann, stürzt dieser aus der Bar und lässt Jill allein. Auf ihrem Weg zum Raccoon Police Department muss sich Jill gegen Zombies zur Wehr setzen. Vor dem Haupteingang des R.P.D. trifft sie schließlich wieder auf Brad und mit dem Mann erscheint eine gewaltige BOW, die bewaffnet ist und offensichtlich Brad jagt. Mit Entsetzen muss Jill mit ansehen, wie die BOW den völlig verängstigten Brad Vickers tötet und sich dann auf Jill stürzen will. Dabei schreit das Ungeheuer "STAAAAARRRSSSS!". Jill entkommt, indem sie ins R.P.D. flüchtet. Dort glaubt sie sich in Sicherheit, muss aber feststellen, dass auch das Revier von Raccoon City bereits von Zombies überrannt wurde. Sie findet keinen Überlebenden (den bewusstlosen Marvin Branagh hält sie fatalerweise für tot), was sie erst einmal veranlasst, ins S.T.A.R.S.-Büro zu gehen, welches sich in der ersten Etage befindet. Den Schlüssel dazu und ein Juwel von der Uhr des Rathauses findet sie in einem der Schließfächer im Beweismittelraum. Um diesen zu öffnen, benötigt sie jedoch erst eine Magnet-Karte, die sie an der Leiche von Brad findet. thumb|left|220px|Carlos und Jill kämpfen gegen Nemesis Nachdem sie sich mit Munition, einem Granatwerfer und ihrem Dietrich im Büro ausgerüstet hat, wobei sie dort eine Nachricht über Funk aufschnappt, wo ein Mann namens "Carlos" seine Platon vermisst, will sie das Revier verlassen und rennt in die Arme von ihrem gewaltigen "Verfolger", der BOW, die durch eines der Fenster im Erdgeschoss springt. Panisch flieht Jill aus dem Revier und begibt sich nach Downtown von Raccoon City, wobei sie an dem Grill 13 Restaurant vorbeikommt. Hier begegnet sie einem weiteren Überlebenden dieses Horrors. Dem UBCS-Söldner Carlos Oliveira. thumb|248px|Jill in RE3 Nemesis Obwohl Carlos und sie gemeinsam gegen die gewaltige BOW kämpfen und sie verjagen, da sie Jill im Restaurant ausfindig machte, misstraut die resolute Jill dem jungen Mann. Erstens, weil er ein Söldner ist, und zweitens, weil er für Umbrella arbeitet. Carlos hingegen scheint ein Auge auf die hübsche Jill geworfen zu haben und lädt sie ein, ihm und seinen Leuten zu helfen, die eben so wie sie selbst, aus der Stadt verschwinden wollen und in eine beschädigte Straßenbahn geflüchtet sind. Jill lässt sich erst einmal nicht auf Carlos Angebot ein. Stattdessen versucht sie, alleine weiterzukommen, doch immer wieder begegnet sie auf ihren Stationen, einen Ausweg zu finden, dem charmanten Mann mit mittelamerikanischen Wurzeln. ... ff. -- Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 02:42, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:S.T.A.R.S. Kategorie:Raccoon Police Department Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Raccoon City Bewohner Kategorie:Resident Evil Kategorie:Resident Evil Remake Kategorie:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Kategorie:Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Kategorie:Resident Evil: Deadly Silence Kategorie:Resident Evil 5